fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round
|kanji = 追憶メリーゴーランド |rōmaji = Tsuioku Merī gō Rando |english = In Memory Of Merry-Go-Round |name = Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round |band = onelifecrew |composer = onelifecrew |song number = 02 |starting episode = Episode 12 |ending episode = Episode 24 |type = Penutup |previous song = Kanpekigu No Ne |next song = Gomen ne, watashi }} Tsuioku Merry Go Round (追憶メリーゴーランド Tsuioku Merī gō Rando) adalah lagu penutup kedua dari anime Fairy Tail; ditampilkan oleh onelifecrew. Lagu penutup ini mengutamakan Natsu Dragneel. Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Vesi Penuh Rōmaji= MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa tte iisuteta hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita kimi wa mujun no aranami ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni namida o koraetetan darou tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga kimi no koto o kai kaburu kara itsuno mani ka hontou no sugata o miushinatte shimattetanda sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite MERII GOO RANDO mawaru yume no sekai de hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o omoidashi te mune o kogasu moudorekurai kimi to hanare te kurashi teru darona imada ni mune no naka de mawari tsudukeru kimi to iu na no MERII GOO RANDO kasseika shiteku saibou ga kako no ren ai o bika shiteirundatoshitemo mou ichido ai tainda imasara doukoushiyou nante tsumori wa moutou nai keredo nani mo wakarazu ni tsuge te shimattaano wakare o ima nagei terunda itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na kanjou ni tsuki ugoka sare himitsu meita tenkai to tawamure ta MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru ONE MORE TIME furikaere ba natsukashi kumoaru itsuka mita fuukei sokode boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu kotobakari MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de MERRY GO ROUND I'M STILL CALLING YOUR NAME sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzure te hikari tozashita itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de |-| Kanji= メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える もう二度と顔なんてみたくない わって言い捨てた 頬には涙が伝っていた 君は矛盾の荒波に 飲まれそうになる度に 涙をこらえてたんだろう 強い人ねってみんなが 君の事を買い被るから いつの間にか本当の 姿を見失って しまってたんだ すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 崩れて光閉ざした いつかの本当も嘘も かき消して メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界で 皮肉にも君の仕草を 思い出して胸を焦がす もうどれくらい君と 離れて暮らしてるだろな 未だに胸の中で 回り続ける 君という名のメリーゴーランド 活性化してく細胞が 過去の恋愛を美化 しているんだとしても もう一度逢いたいんだ 今更どうこうしようなんて つもりは毛頭ないけれど 何も分からずに告げて しまったあの別れを 今嘆いてるんだ いつだって僕はひどく曖昧な 感情に突き動かされ 秘密めいた展開と戯れた メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える One more time 振り返れば懐かしくもある いつか見た風景 そこで僕は偶然愛しい君と もう一度逢う確率探すことばかり (メリーゴーランド) 回る夢の世界で (メリーゴーランド) 回る夢の世界で (メリーゴーランド) I'm still calling your name. すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 崩れて光閉ざした いつかの本当も嘘も かき消して メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 追憶メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界で… |-| English= Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams The silhouette you left behind Chases after the morning sun "I don't want to see your face ever again" You said bitterly As a tear ran down your cheek Every time you were almost Swallowed by waves of contradiction I figured you were holding in tears Everyone overestimated you saying "You're such a strong person" You never realized it but at some point You began losing your true-self The sun that should be by your side Shattered and lost its light Erasing both truth and lies from back then Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams Ironically remembering you My heart began to burn You know I live far away from you And even though I know better My heart keeps spinning just for you. Almost like a Merry-Go-Round. And even though that love praises the past Stirring up my feelings I still want to see you. I do not wish it right now But I will try to avoid it. I am regretting Ever having said it But I don't want to know anything. I was always searching for Some deep emotion within you A mysterious secret of yours Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams The silhouette you left behind Chases after the morning sun One more time Someday I'll see a paradise Looking back with love So that is why I only want to find An opportunity to reunite us by chance Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams Merry-Go-Round I'm still calling your name The sun that should be by your side Shattered and lost its light Erasing both truth and lies from back then Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams The silhouette you left behind Chases after the morning sun The sun that should be by your side Reminiscing on the Merry-Go-Round Spinning in a world of dreams... |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Bayangan yang kau tinggalkan Mengejar mentari pagi "Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi" kau katakan dengan pahitnya Saat airmata mengalir di pipimu Setiap kali kau hampir Ditelan oleh gelombang kontradiksi Aku tahu kau menahan airmatamu Semua orang meremehkan mu mengatakan "Kau benar-benar orang yang kuat" kau tidak pernah menyadari itu namun di beberapa inti kau mulai kehilangan jati dirimu Matahari yang seharusnya berada disisimu Menjadi pecahan dan kehilangan cahayanya Kebohongan dihari itu Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Ironisnya aku mengingatmu Hati ku akan membara Kau tahu aku hidup jauh darimu Dan walaupun ku tahu lebih baik Hatiku tetap Berputar hanya untukmu. Hampir seperti sebuah Merry-Go-Round. Dan walaupun begitu Cinta memuji masa lalu Memutar perasaanku Aku masih ingin melihatmu. Aku tak ingin itu sekarang Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Aku menyesali Pernah mengatakan itu Tapi aku tidak ingin tahu segalanya. Aku selalu mencari Sebuah perasaan yang ada di dalam dirimu Sebuah rahasia misteri darimu Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Bayangan yang kau tinggalkan Mengejar mentari pagi Untu sekali lagi Suatu hari nanti ku kan melihat surga Melihat kembali dengan cinta Karena itu aku ingin menemukan Kesempatan untuk mempersatukan kita Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Merry-Go-Round Aku masih memanggil namamu. Matahari yang seharusnya berada disisimu Menjadi pecahan dan kehilangan cahayanya Kebohongan dihari itu Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Bayangan yang kau tinggalkan Mengejar mentari pagi Matahari yang seharusnya berada disisimu Mengenang pada Merry-Go-Round Berputar di dunia mimpi Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Tema Penutup Kategori:Lagu Penutup